Waste incinerators are well known devices which support and confine waste as it is burned and then transport burned waste out of the combustion area for disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,898, issued to Bavers on Mar. 7, 1972, shows such an incinerator including a horizontally disposed rotating cage for separating irreducible materials from ash.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,950, issued to Foresto on Feb. 14, 1984, discloses an incinerator for burning waste material and employs an additional grate on which waste material is burned, thereby producing a layer of heated ashes and coke, such that the smoke and gases produced by the burning waste material are caused to be passed downwardly through a very hot layer of coke.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,725, issued to Foresto on Mar. 6, 1984, entitled "Mass burning self-cleaning incinerator", discloses a plurality of refuse burning grates spaced one above the other. The refuse is supplied to and deposited selectively on selected ones or all of the grates while the grates are rotating so as to evenly distribute the refuse thereon.